


Reunions

by Era_Penn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, aaaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce never thought he'd see Betty again...</p><p>But he has the best lab partner ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

Tony fell back on the couch, sighing at its softness. “Almost to bed,” he mumbled under his breath, trying to urge himself on as he pulled on the last piece of armor.

Bruce rolled his eyes and fell on the other couch. “Too far to a bed.” He muttered. “Pepper not back?”

“Nope. Japan, company stuff.” His voice was wistful. “What about you? Where’s you lovely beau?”

Softness filled Bruce’s face, and oh he needed this person, to clean up all the jagged, angry edges. “Yeah… Betty… my… Betty. She’s not here.”

“Hmm.” Tony’s eyes were closed, his breathing even.

Steve, Clint, Thor and Natasha walked into silence, grinning at the two scientists. It hadn’t been too difficult of a battle, but neither genius had slept the night before.

_A few days later_

Bruce woke slowly, trickling back to awareness and the smell of coffee and syrup. He stumbled to his room, showered, and only half-stumbled back to the kitchen. He was met with an enormous bottle of water and a massive pile of omelet, and he was pathetically grateful for the ketchup.

“Hey, hey! Hey, _Frogger_!”

Funnily enough, Bruce responded to the nickname even in his exhausted state.

“Yeah, shellhead?”

“Pepper’s bringing you a present I bought, so you can’t go anywhere.”

“It’s not another green car, is it?”

“Noooooo….” Something in Tony’s voice makes him look at the billionaire.

“Am I going to _like_ this present?”

“…I hope so? It’s not on purpose bad, but I guess it might be.” He was saved by the sound of the elevator door opening one room over and the soft chords of voices. Bruce stilled. No. It wasn’t possible, he couldn’t have –

But when she walked through the door and froze, staring at him, and they simultaneously pinched themselves to make sure it wasn’t a dream, he knew, he _knew_ that he had the best lab partner in the whole world.

“Betty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. :)
> 
> ALSO if anyone is interested in getting a prompt filled by me, specifically...  
> Check out [the prompt meme](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/themed_prompt_fill_challenge) in my collections; whoever I pick as the best filler and/or prompter gets to feed me a prompt to be filled. Anything they want. Except explicit works.


End file.
